Their 7th Year
by Crystal Dolphin
Summary: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger begin their 7th Year at Hogwarts. Rated PG13 for a bit of romance and a death
1. Default Chapter

Their Seventh Year  
  
{{Author's Notes: May contain OoTP spoilers. A bit of violence and a death, a death of someone we love. Please no hate mail *lol* And I am also not a very good writer and storyteller, so if the fic sucks, let me apologize :)}}  
  
Chapter One  
  
Harry Potter was sitting at his desk, quill in his hand, writing a letter to his best friend Ron Weasley. He sighed. It was another summer at Number 4, Privet Drive, and hopefully his last one. The Dursey's had been a bit nicer to him since Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Mr. Weasley and Tonks had had a "talk" with Uncle Vernon at the end of his 5th Year, but not nice enough to make him want to stay with the Dursley's forerver. He couldn't wait to get out. Where he was going to go, he had no idea. He couldn't get a place of his own until he got a job, and where would he get a job before his last day of 7th Year?  
  
Harry quickly penned the rest of Ron's letter and sent it off with Hedwig. He knew Ron would reply quickly. He'd probably have Ron's reply tomorrow morning, along with his birthday present. Harry's 17th birthday was tomorrow, July 31st. He can't say he's ever looked forward to his birthday's, and this year was no exception. He did, however, love getting presents and birthday cards from his best friends, but just once he wanted a nice party, with his friends and with games and food.   
  
"POTTER!" Uncle Vernon called him from downstairs.  
  
Harry sighed again, got up, and walked slowly down the carpeted starcase. He found Vernon, as well as his wife Petunia and their son Dudley, in the kitchen eating dinner. Vernon nodded towards a plate of food. Not much food, but food nonetheless. "Dinner"  
  
Harry sat down at the kitchen table, and began eating. He wasn't really hungry but he knew he better eat it. He didn't need to hear his aunt and uncle scolding him about "not appreciating the things they do for him". So, Harry ate quickly and made a beeline for his bedroom. He pulled on his pajamas, took off his glasses and lay in bed. He wasn't sure why, but he was awfully tired, so he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, not noticing Hedwig come back and fly into her open cage.  
  
*******************************  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke when something dropped onto his stomache, a big something. He sat up in bed and reached for his glasses. As he put them on, he noticed, Pig, Ron's tiny hyperactive owl, flittering around the ceiling, looking very pleased with himself. Harry had to smile.  
  
He glanced down and saw a letter and a package. Harry opened Ron's letter first. As he pulled the parchment out of the envelope, a small package of something shiny and gray fell out as well. Harry thought it might have been Floo Powder. He had traveled by the Floo Network before, and didn't like it that much. He unfolded Ron's letter and began reading.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
How are you doing this summer? Are the Muggles treating you better? I hope so. This letter is going to be short, I'm afraid. I have to leave in a few minutes. I'm going somewhere with Dad, but he won't tell me where. I'll be back this afternoon. Mum has sent some Floo Powder for you. She said to come anytime. And bring your school things. If you can't manage it all by yourself, let me know, and Dad and I can come for you.   
  
Well, I've got to be going. Dad is calling for me. I've also sent your birthday present!   
  
Happy Birthday!!  
  
Ron"  
  
Harry put down the letter and reached for Ron's package. It was big, but not very heavy. He glanced up at Pig, who was still flittering around the ceiling. "What are you waiting for?" He asked the little owl. "A tip?"  
  
Pig hooted gleefully, and Harry laughed. "Get out of here" He said throwing a pillow at the animal. Pig gave one more quick hoot and flew out of window. Harry shook his head with a smile on his face, and turned back to Ron's package. He tore off the wrapping paper and inside was a box of sweets galore. Harry gave a small laugh. That's Ron, always thinking of sweets. He dug through the candy. Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, among others. The he ganced at the Floo Powder. He would love to spend the rest of the summer at The Burrow. The Weasley's have proved to be more of a family to him than the Dursley's. He re-read Ron's note. No mention if Hermione was going to be there. Harry gathered up his school things, packed them all in his trunk and smiled to himself. He was on his way to The Burrow.  
  
{{Author's Note: There's the first chapter. Kinda slow, I know. More on the way....soon! :)}} 


	2. The Burrow

Their Seventh Year  
  
{{Author's Notes: May contain OoTP spoilers. A bit of violence and a death, a death of someone we love. Please no hate mail *lol* And I am also not a very good writer and storyteller, so if the fic sucks, let me apologize :)}}  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Harry was already packed up and ready to go, but since Ron wasn't home, he decided to stick around Number 4 for a few more hours. He had already sent Hedwig off to Ron's, so she'll be there waiting for him until he gets there. He had placed his school necessities, robes, wand, cauldron, books, his Firebolt in his trunk yet he also somehow managed to get Hedwig's cage in there as well. It was a tight squeeze, but it worked.   
  
"POTTER!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Every word out of Uncle Vernon's mouth makes him want to leave more and more. Why couldn't they leave him alone for two minutes? It's not like they liked him. Kicking his trunk, he went down into the living room to where Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were watching some stupid show on the television.  
  
Vernon sent an angry glare at Harry. "What are you doing up there? All that racket! Can't you see we are trying to watch television?"  
  
"Sorry Uncle Vernon" he said with a forced smile. "Just packing my trunk. I'm leaving for my friend Ron's house soon"  
  
That reply resulted in another glare from Vernon. "And why, may I ask, do you want to spend the rest of your summer with those freaks? Don't you see them enough at that school of yours?"  
  
"No, I don't see them enough at school. They are my friends. I enjoy their company" Harry told him, to which Vernon coughed. "You ENJOY their company?"  
  
"Yes" Harry said getting a bit angry. He turned around and marched out of the living room, up the stairs and into his bedroom, ignoring Uncle Vernon's angry calls. 'Forget waiting for Ron to return home', Harry thought, grabbing his trunk. 'I need to get out of here'  
  
He dragged his trunk down the stairs, and back into the living room. Uncle Vernon was still red in the face. He continued dragging his trunk to the fireplace. He let go of the trunk, reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the baggie of Floo Powder. As much as he wanted to get out of this house, he was not looking forward to traveling by Floo.   
  
He shook the baggie over his palm until all the powder was grasped in his hand. He grabbed his trunk with his free hand, tossed the floo powder in the fireplace, stepped into the emerald green flame and gave one more glance at them. They were all staring at him, open-mouthed. He didn't know why. He's seen him do this before, three years ago when he left with the Weasley's for the Quidditch World Cup. Harry took a deep breath and said loudly, "The Burrow!".  
  
****************************************  
  
Harry landed hard on his feet in the Weasley's fireplace. 'Not bad', he thought. 'Better than falling on my face. I think I'm getting better at this'. Harry coughed and stepped out of the fireplace, dragging his trunk behind him. He looked around the Weasley's cramped, but wonderful house. No one in sight. Not even Hedwig. "Hello?" He called tentatively. "Mrs. Weasley? Fred? George? Ginny?" No answer. Harry walked over to the clock. It seems as though all the Weasley's other than Mrs. Weasley were gone. The clock shows Mrs. Weasley in the garden.  
  
Harry went outside and walked towards the garden. He saw Mrs. Weasley watering flowers. "Hi Mrs. Weasley" Harry called out. Mrs. Weasley looked up from her garden. A huge and warm smile appeared upon her face. "Harry!" She called out, and wrapped him up in a big hug. "How are you, dear?" She asked as she pulled away.  
  
"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley" Harry told her, smiling back. "Thanks. You don't mind that I stopped by, do you?"  
  
"I don't mind one bit!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Your always welcome here, you know that. It was my idea, after all, to send you the Floo Powder. Hermione is coming tomorrow."  
  
"Great!" Harry said. He was looking forward to seeing her again.   
  
"Well." Mrs. Weasley said. "Why don't you go on up to Ron's bedroom and unpack your trunk. Hedwig's already up there. Ron should be home soon"  
  
Harry smiled, "Thanks", and headed up to Ron's room, which happened to be all the way at the top. As he entered, he saw Hedwig sitting on Ron's desk staring at Pig, who was flittering around in his cage. "Hiya Hedwig" Harry said, giving her an affectionate pat. It only took Harry a few minutes to unpack, and right as soon as he finished, he heard footsteps pounding down the hall and Ron burst into the room. "Harry!" He said, smiling. "I didn't expect you this early. Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry answered. "Just wanted to get out of the house. Spend the rest of the summer with people I like" Ron smiled at that. "Well, I'm glad your here" he said, "Hermione is coming tomorrow"  
  
Ron began telling Harry about his summer, rambling on like he always does. But Ron's rambling only made Harry even more happy to be back at the Burrow.  
  
{{Author's Note: I know, I know, I suck at writing. Be easy on me as this is my first attempt. I usually just write for my own fun, and never published them where other people can read them, but I decided, eh, why not try? Hermione is coming next chapter! Yay? Yay! :)}} 


End file.
